Assistance Required
by ALilyPea
Summary: AU SLASH. Jeff Hardy is sick of always being late to meetings and when Matt gives him a suggestion to solve the problem he decides to go for it. But it's never exactly what he expects. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is based off a prompt given out in the wrestlingslash community on lj. I hope everyone enjoys it and it is an AU, meaning some people might not be who they are in real life, or have the same career.

* * *

Jeff blew hair out of his face as he hurried down the hallway toward his locker room, barely making it in time to throw his bag on the bench before Stephanie McMahon waltzed in, a smirk on her face. He had known about the creative meeting he'd had for days but had slept in late and had been barely able to shower before jumping in the nearest cab to get to the arena. It wasn't really his fault, he'd always been forgetful. "Sorry Steph," He apologized quickly, sitting down on the couch he was glad that there was no one around as it was only rehearsal time. If there was anything he hated more than his own forgetfulness it was being chastised in front of other people.

Stephanie smiled somewhat as she sat across from him, "I understand Jeff, but I am trying to run a business. And you are one of the most talented wrestlers here, and I'm afraid we can't have this run end up like your last run. You've been doing so well lately, is there anything I should know?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the folder she was holding in her lap.

Smiling hesitantly Jeff shook his head, annoyed when hair fell into his face. "No, I promise I'm not doing any of that…stuff anymore…I was just so tired I slept in late, and it's not even like I got back to my room late. I think I'm still adjusting to a fuller schedule, what with Survivor series having just ended and all." He explained, "As for my lateness. I'll really try and work on that. Now how about we get onto the creative part of this meeting," He leaned back in his seat.

"Alright so we have a plan right now for you to go for a shot at the tag titles, tagging with none other than Shawn Michaels, and then you will enter a feud with Chris Jericho," Stephanie explained in brief, handing his copy of the complete script over to him. "You'll still get rewrites quite obviously but this is your copy of the rough draft of what will be happening and also your copy of your itinerary for the rest of the month." She stood up, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. "I'll meet with you later this week to discuss what will happen next week on RAW and how we'll begin to get you and HBK together on a firmer level then you were before Survivor Series."

Jeff nodded before flopping back onto the couch when she was out of the room, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled his brother's number, tucking the phone beneath his ear. "Hey Matt, how're you feeling?" He asked, he'd been worrying about his older brother for awhile now, especially since he'd just had an appendectomy not too long ago.

"I'm feeling alright today little bro, less like there's fire inside of me and more of a throbbing ache. The doctors say in about two weeks I should only feel a twinge when I move certain ways," Matt responded. "How did your creative meeting with Stephanie go?" Figures Matt would've remembered, if only he'd given Jeff a call that morning.

"I was barely on time," Jeff responded miserably, he couldn't believe she hadn't taken his head off with how many times he'd been late in the past few weeks. "She was very nice about it, even though she's concerned I'm turning into some raging coke head or something."

Matt sighed over the phone, "You really need to do something about this Jeff, I don't want to see you let go when you've gotten your love of wrestling back. Especially when they're considering giving you such great opportunities and you've been working lots of excellent matches." He paused, as though mulling over something. "Have you ever considered getting a personal assistant?" He asked.

Jeff laughed, "Are you serious? I think you're the one who needs to lay off the medication Matt. No human being is crazy enough to want to deal with me voluntarily on a daily basis other than you, even if I'm paying them well enough to do so." He shook his head, although as the idea sank into his head it did seem like a good one.

"I really do think you should think it over," Matt responded, sound exasperated with his younger brother. "I can't be there for you, to wake you up all the time now and clearly you can sleep through any alarm known to man."

Thinking it over some more Jeff felt bad, the last thing his brother needed right now on top of all his health issues was to have to worry about him, and if he was getting to meetings on time or whether or not he was on the verge of being fired. "Do you know of an agency or anyone I could call who would know anything about that?"

Matt smiled, "Yeah I do," He rattled off the number and took the pills from the nurse who'd just walked into his room. "I've got to get going Jeff, call me later to tell me how it went okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I will," Jeff responded softly, a frown creasing his brows as he heard the pain in Matt's voice. He couldn't stand to hear his older brother sound like that, he'd never been able to. It always brought out some kind of inner fear that something worse could happen, something like what had happened to their mother. "You take care of yourself Matt, I love you." He murmured.

Matt laughed softly, the sound warm and somewhat comforting, making Jeff smile and relax, his older brother would be okay. "I love you too baby brother, now you take care of yourself and call that number so someone else can take care of the business side of you for you. It'll really be a weight on my shoulders," He knew it wasn't nice to use guilt to get Jeff to do something but sometimes it was the only way he could manage it.

Jeff hung up the phone and looked down at the number he'd scrawled on a piece of paper, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered his options. He flipped his phone back open and dialled, humming softly before the phone was picked up.

"You've reach Assistance Required, Chloe speaking how can I help you today?" A professional brusque female voice greeted him.

Pulling the phone back Jeff pressed it back to his ear when he realized he was spending too much time trying to figure out why anyone would name their company that, "Hello, I was wondering if you would be able to find me a personal assistant." He didn't know what else to say, and found his stomach twisting nervously, did he really want to invite someone into his life?

"Alright sir, what kind of career do you have?"

"I'm a professional wrestler ma'am, my name is Jeff Hardy and I live a very busy life," He responded awkwardly, his accent thickening slightly due to his nerves.

A gasp sounded over the phone causing him to smile somewhat, "Well Mr. Hardy would you prefer a male or female assistant?" Chloe seemed barely able to keep her composure, she was clearly a wrestling fan. It was always funny how he managed to find them in every walk of life, no matter where he went.

"I think a male might be best, as this business, despite the female wrestlers is male dominated," He replied to her question easily.

Chloe seemed to be shuffling papers now, "Alright Mr. Hardy, if you wouldn't mind giving me your e-mail or an e-mail where I could reach you I will send you a survey that you could fill out so we could best match your assistant with your personality so there won't be any clashes. Sometimes personal preference can override a professional attitude and I wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced by that."

"Alright I would have no problem doing that, but if my e-mail leaks out at all…." Jeff couldn't help but tease her lightly.

Chloe laughed softly, the sound jittery and nervous. "I would never do that sir, it would jeopardize my career here. We have all signed non-disclosure agreements regarding our more famous clientele. I could send you a copy of it if you'll find it reassures you," She offered. This woman was clearly very good at her job.

Jeff smiled, "That won't be necessary. My e-mail is How long does it usually take for a personal assistant to be chosen for a client?" He asked. "And please call me Jeff."

"It all depends on the criteria you request, usually we can manage to get an assistant to you by the end of the week, all of our staff are equipped to have to travel on a moment's notice," Chloe responded. "Is there anything specific you would like me to note on your file?"

"In my business they should probably like travelling, tell whoever I get not to pack heavy either, items could always be picked up right away. And sadly they might have to be single as I travel almost 340 days of the year, or at least am on the road that much," Jeff replied, trying to think if there was anything else she should note in his file. "Also, no one homophobic please."

Chloe typed those into his file quickly, "I'm sure you'll find that no one on our staff maintains a hateful or discriminatory view towards any other life style si-Jeff. I've just sent off the email with all the information you will need, including our employee code of conduct so that you can see the strict manner in which our assistant's require to work in to keep their jobs as well as the screening process people go through to work here which includes a criminal background check."

Jeff whistled softly as he set up his laptop and opened the email, "You certainly do take care of your clients."

"We do try sir, now if I'll let you go and read through that information, if you email us back this evening or tomorrow with the survey we could start searching for someone for you right away, I'm happy you've chosen us to help you." She told him warmly.

"Thank you very much Chloe, I appreciate this," Jeff hung up the phone and scrolled through the survey, arching his eyebrow at some of the criteria which seemed to be reasonable. This was almost as nerve wracking as signing his second contract for the WWE.

Stephanie knocked on the door and poked her head back in, "I just wanted to let you know your work in the ring has been delayed an hour due to flight mess ups." She arched an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing? I didn't even know you owned a laptop much less used one." She stepped into the room, nosy as always.

Jeff smiled at her, "I'm taking responsibility for my career Stephanie, I'm going to get a personal assistant to help me manage my life on the road." He spread his arms wide, clearly proud of himself.

Crossing her arms over her chest Stephanie cocked her hip and looked at him her blue eyes practically piercing into him. "Matt came up with that idea didn't he?" Her wry tone indicated that she was amused by his pride of an idea that wasn't even his to begin with.

Jeff nodded sheepishly.

"What agency are you using?" Stephanie asked, sitting down next to him on the couch she read over his shoulder, clearly interested.

Jeff scrolled back up to the company logo, "Assistance Required."

Stephanie brightened up, touching his shoulder lightly, "You'll love them, and seriously they are a great agency. Hunter and I use them because you can get personal assistants who have also worked in childcare." She stood back up, "I'm glad to see you are taken incentive. I'll leave you to it, if you get the assistant by Friday that means you probably won't miss anymore meetings," She winked and left the room.

Jeff scrolled back down to his point on the survey and sighed. This was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Still slash and still AU which means alternate universe, which means that some characters won't seem the same as they are on television.

Thank you to JNHwwe for such a great review, I did try to update as soon as possible.

Thank you also to FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord for your kind words.

Thanks to truten4ever I hope you enjoy more.

Thanks to minicat14 for adding me to your favourites. Also raevynskyye thank you for adding me to your alerts.

So here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jeff Hardy waited in the airport lounge, tapping his foot to the beat of the music he was listening to. Sometimes he couldn't help but be happy when he got into this zone, one where nothing could touch him because he had music in his ears and a smile on his face, of course it helped to know that on this day he would no longer have to worry about getting himself to and from meetings and constantly worrying over whether or not he'd been late or missed one entirely. Sure most grown men would be insulted at the thought of a veritable babysitter but he was actually quite excited about it, as the personal assistant he had requested would most likely be able to help him get his life on track. Now all he had to do was wait for the guy, who he hadn't even seen a picture of quite yet. For all Jeff knew he could look like some kind of serial killer, or be some kind of freak, a thought that made Jeff grin because really, he didn't have time to talk.

"Uhm excuse me, Mr. Hardy sir," The attendant from the counter who'd been helping him poked her head in, looking apprehensive at bothering the strange looking man. "I think we've found the gentleman you were looking for, should we bring him to you?" She asked, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Pulling his headphones from his ears Jeff nodded. "I think that might be best," He responded softly, pocketing his mp3 player he stood up, smoothing his jeans somewhat. He couldn't believe how nervous he actually felt, it was like he was being set up on a blind date as opposed to meeting his new personal assistant. He pulled his hair up into a messy knot, turning away from the door way and taking a deep breath.

"Hello, you must be Jeff Hardy," Another Carolinian? Jeff turned, resisting the urge to flush bright red at the other man's appearance. He most certainly didn't look like a serial killer, nor did he look like a freak. If Jeff had to pick any sort of label it would be…nerd. He had long blond hair but it was brushed up into a tight ponytail, square thick rimmed glasses covering his dark eyes and a white button up shirt, black dress pants and a velvety looking button up coat. This man definitely wasn't what Jeff had been expecting, but he most certainly was quite attractive in an oddly alluring way.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts and urges to mess up this newcomers close and see if he could ruffle his feathers Jeff stuck out his hand. "And you must be my personal assistant," He felt warmth surge up his arm when the other man took his hand. He definitely wasn't a farm worker, or into using his hands, the skin in contrast to Jeff's was smooth and soft. Glancing down he could see that the other man's hands were manicured as well; it was something that he always found to be adorable.

"Shannon Moore, it's really nice to meet you." He smiled, trying to resist the urge to melt through the floor, because this was Jeff Hardy who he'd watched on television for many years now and he was so damn gorgeous and his hands were quite rough and masculine despite people frequently commenting on Jeff's "feminine" looks. He was definitely all man, Shannon knew that now.

Jeff nodded, trying to figure out why on earth that name sounded so damn familiar to him. "Believe me; it's nice to meet you too." He responded. "I've been needing a personal assistant for awhile but didn't know it until my brother suggested it." He gestured to Shannon's bag, taking it easily from him.

Shannon tried to stop him, "Oh you don't have to do that, really. I can carry my own bag," He couldn't help but smile shyly at Jeff all the same, it had been awhile since any man had acted so nicely toward him, even if this man was supposed to be his boss.

"No it's alright I don't mind, after all you're going to have to keep my ass in line, it really is the least I can do for you, you'll soon learn," Jeff grinned, leading him out the door and to where his car had been specially parked. "How does this system work?" He asked once they were in the car and he was starting it up.

Opening the folder Shannon had in his hands he pulled out a piece of paper. "Well your itinerary has already been faxed to us by Stephanie McMahon, she was quite interested in who you'd be paired up with as far as an assistant was concerned. It must be nice to have a boss who cares so much," He commented lightly, not wanting to step on anyone's toes in any way.

"You've never met Vince McMahon clearly," Jeff smirked lightly as he turned the corner, sliding his sunglasses on. "Do I have anything to do today?"

Shannon gaped at him, was he serious? He'd come to pick up Shannon at the airport but beyond that didn't know what he was supposed to do with his day. He'd heard rumour that Jeff was disorganized and paid little attention to his schedule but this was truly ridiculous; it looked like he most definitely had his work cut out for him with this client. "No you don't sir," He stuttered looking back down at the schedule when he realized he'd most likely been staring for too long.

Jeff smiled, glancing over at Shannon he looked at him over the top of his sunglasses. "You really don't have to call me sir, so I have the day off is what you're saying." He continued, stopping at a red-light he picked up his bottle of juice and managed to open it with one hand, taking a long pull from the neck of the bottle.

Right away, as soon as he saw the muscles moving in Jeff's long slim neck Shannon knew this job was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. Jeff was disorganized yes, that he could deal with. But Jeff was also unbelievably sexy, that he wasn't so sure he would be able to deal with. "Yes you do si-Jeff," He managed a weak smile, turning back to the paper in his hands. He wasn't surprised to find his palms were sweating.

"Good, that'll give me time to go shopping," Jeff smiled, seeming quite happy at the thought of a day to himself…or rather a day with just him and his new assistant. Matt would be so disappointed him if he knew what his little brother was thinking about his fresh new assistant right now, because none of those thoughts were pure that was for sure.

Shannon arched an eyebrow, trying to decide if he should be scared of the excited, almost manic look in Jeff's eye. "Oh? Is there something you need to pick up? Will you be needing me to come with you or are you going to drop me off at the hotel?" He didn't really care either way but his entire life Shannon had known what the plan was ahead of time, it was what made him such a good personal assistant.

"I'd prefer it if you'd come with me, I need to get to know you after all, to find out if we'll be compatible as client and assistant I suppose you could say," Jeff took another drink from his bottle, heading onto the off ramp so that he could pull into the underground parking of the mall. "You don't mind do you? I can take you back to the hotel."

Shaking his head Shannon tucked the sheet back into the folder and undid his seatbelt as soon as the car stopped, getting out of the car he waited patiently for Jeff. "What are we here for, if you don't mind me asking?" He shifted from foot to foot as Jeff joined him.

"Well…did you bring any casual clothes?" Jeff questioned him, sounding and looking amused as he took in Shannon's appearance. It wasn't a bad look; in fact he thought it was quite nice. But he didn't want his assistant, who seemed so timid to get eaten alive by the boys in the locker room.

Shannon looked down at his clothing, taking in his own appearance he was dismayed, what was wrong with what he was wearing. He knew it wasn't exactly popular but it had always worked for him. Or at least he thought it had. None of his previous employers had complained about it before. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

Jeff chuckled, gently clapping Shannon on the shoulder he led him into the mall, "There's nothing wrong with your clothing. It seems to suit you, but it won't suit the boys in the back. Trust me." He told him, trying to sound warm and jovial, anything to put the other man at ease. "So we're going to buy you some nice looking casual clothes, so you won't stick out like a sore thumb."

Shannon didn't know whether to be offended or not. He could understand where Jeff was coming for after all but that didn't make it any less insulting to him, after all he had his own sense of style and hoped that because it was his own that other people would respect him. Instead of fighting with his new boss however he relented, "Alright, I guess I could try a few things on but really you don't have to pay for me. It's okay; I do make pretty good money."

"And you still will," Jeff responded amiably, pleased that Shannon was willing to do it. He'd tried, valiantly to bring up the clothing issue in a way that wouldn't hurt the other man but wasn't very good with emotional sensitivity. After all he had spent three to four years completely detached from the world emotionally due to drugs. It was still hard for him to be able to understand what made other people tick, and what would hurt them when for him he didn't honestly know what made him tick half the time. Shaking himself out of those thoughts Jeff turned back to Shannon, "So where about are you from?" He asked, having recognized the accent rather quickly.

"North Carolina," Shannon responded, "Not that you'd really have to ask that one, being from the Carolinas yourself." He looked around as they entered the mall. "So what store do you think we should go to first?" He questioned.

Jeff smiled at him, "I figured we could start slowly, jeans and t-shirts. That kind of thing, after that of course I could get you some free merchandise if you'd like." The thought of Shannon wearing a Hardy boy's jersey was almost too much for him to bear and all of a sudden it was the only thing that he wanted to see, forget the jeans and t-shirts.

"I wouldn't mind it, it'd be cool. Kind of like a souvenir when you travel to a new exotic place," Shannon found Jeff easier to talk to than he'd expected him to be. He was so easy going and friendly that Shannon knew this was going to be a good situation, as long as he didn't go mad from having such a gorgeous enigmatic man so close to him.

Jeff arched an eyebrow unable to resist teasing Shannon, "Do you consider working for me to be exotic? I thought you personal assistants worked for the hottest of celebrities."

Hottest was right; Shannon could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment now. "I haven't really worked with anyone who's famous before, but since I'm good with dealing with the richest of the rich and you and I have the same temperament they placed me with you. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, not at all. I don't really care who you've worked for before me," Jeff shrugged his shoulders, leading him into a store he picked out a few t-shirts holding them up in front of Shannon he tilted his head to the side. "And of course I'll pay for it all; you're my assistant and consider it a bonus." He smiled at him warmly, clapping him on the shoulder once again.

Shannon looked down at the t-shirt Jeff was holding in front of him, a frisson of heat flowing through him quickly as the other man touched him. He hoped Jeff was naturally affectionate like this all the time; it would definitely be a perk of the job that was for sure. "I'll give in, but you shouldn't expect that too often."

"Oh but what if I want you to give in," Jeff responded softly barely above a whisper as Shannon began to lead him around the store, smiling to himself just the slightest bit. It was definitely going to be fun, having this blond as an assistant. He really couldn't wait to get to know him a little bit better. "So did you have a choice in being my assistant?"

Shannon shook his head, remembering the excitement he'd felt at being able to be Jeff's assistant. If he'd known the younger Hardy boy had needed one he would've volunteered a long time ago, after all this was Jeff, who he'd spent many a night fantasizing about in his room at home, shadowed by the darkness. And now that he was working for it he was almost entirely sure that it would drive him to complete and utter madness. "I didn't have any choice but I'm pretty sure it will be a good arrangement for both of us."

"Why?" Jeff couldn't help but ask, curious about this new person, who could end up being a friend or something more.

"I needed to get away from where I was," Shannon responded bluntly, meeting Jeff's eyes he could see understanding growing in the other man's eyes. He'd heard rumours that Jeff had gotten involved in some bad stuff, to try and avoid whatever hopelessness he was feeling but he'd hoped it hadn't been true. He'd wanted to believe, like so many others that it wasn't true because he admired the other man. He still admired the other man now, because Jeff was clearly strong.

Jeff smiled slightly; glad to see that in Shannon's eyes there was little difference between the two of them. "So Shannon, do you watch wrestling?" He asked, curious to know the younger man.

Shannon smiled, "When I get the chance yeah I do." He responded, picking out a few more t-shirts he took his turn following Jeff now towards the casual style pants. He resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose when he saw some of the patterns. They reminded him of the clothes he'd worn in high school when he was trying to be cool, trying to be an outsider.

"Who is your favourite?" Jeff asked, resisting the urge to laugh at the look on Shannon's face. It was one of pure abject horror, deciding to take pity on his assistant he picked out a pair of simple jeans checking with Shannon for the size before shoving those into the smaller man's arms and leading him toward the fitting rooms now. "I do expect you to come out and show me once you've tried those."

"I guess…I mean…you would be my favourite I suppose," Shannon flushed, ducking his head. "I just like the way you move in the ring, I mean…the high flying." He quickly went into the change room, missing the surprised look on Jeff's face as he did so.

Jeff leaned against the wall, feeling pretty proud of himself at managing to fluster Shannon without even meaning to. He was flattered of course, and would definitely be willing to show some of his moves to Shannon. "Thank you, I'm glad to know you appreciate my work." He didn't know what else to stay.

Shannon stepped out of the fitting room and Jeff felt his mouth go completely dry as the other man looked at him expectantly, yes his life was getting more and more interesting every day. Especially with a sexy blond who looked that much better in a pair of nice fitting jeans and a wife beater. Suddenly he wasn't sure if getting an assistant was such a good idea…


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: God I've been such a slag for not finishing this. I'm sorry everyone. I'll try to be quicker; I'm trying to focus on my writing more now I really am. I am truly sorry.

Jeff Hardy had thought he was crazy before, but he was slowly learning that wasn't true. He knew what crazy was now, what it was to be driven insane. It was having to see Shannon Moore, his personal assistant all bright eyed and dressed perfectly to the nines, no matter what he was wearing every damn morning while Jeff himself was still fuzzy eyed and trying to grasp a coherent thought. Or at the very least a coherent thought that extended beyond "must fuck." This was one of those mornings.

Shannon grasped the sheets his boss was trying to pull over his head once again, just like he did every morning with a small smile. He was beginning to care deeply for Jeff and found habits like wanting five more minutes or taking a half hour in the bathroom to "beautify" himself endearing where others wouldn't. He couldn't help but laugh softly as Jeff grabbed the sheets from him and pulled it over his head again. It really was endearing, especially the way Jeff pouted when Shannon tried to get the sheets off of him again.

"Jeff, you've got to get up you have a photo shoot," Shannon sat on the edge of his bed. He'd slept in himself and couldn't believe it when he woke up finding that he had to have Jeff up dressed and ready in two hours.

Groaning Jeff shook his head but rolled over; looking up at Shannon he squinted. "Why?" He practically whined, tucking the sheet in around himself as he studied Shannon's appearance. For once Shannon wasn't fully dressed, his jeans hugged him in all the right places but it was the wife beater that got Jeff's attention. It showed off those gorgeous muscled arms and he knew when muscled arms were gorgeous, he worked around them practically twenty four hours a day it seemed.

"Because people like you, and they want to see you on covers of magazines and in magazines. They need to see you because otherwise it's like you're dead," Shannon replied softly, patting him on the back he resisted the urge to stroke the smooth line of his back that wasn't covered by the sheets. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from Jeff lately; often finding he was barely able to hang onto his control.

Jeff groaned and tossed his covers off, looking up at Shannon. "Now I remember why I needed a personal assistant." He muttered gruffly, trying to ignore the sight of Shannon looking just too damn good in the morning. "How long do I have?" He questioned, managing to get up he gripped the nightstand feeling a little teetery.

"Two hours," Shannon responded, wincing in anticipation for the explosion that was to follow.

"Shannoooon," Jeff whined, already heading for the bathroom as quickly as possible. "That's almost impossible," He told him, grumpiness seeming to settle in on him already.

Shannon just shrugged his shoulders lightly, used to the way that Jeff was by now, used to the other mans mood swings and anger. He walked back into his room grabbing his clothing off the bed and headed into the shower. He couldn't help but think about what Jeff could possibly be doing to take so long in the shower. He cursed himself softly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get that image out of his head from that point on and it would most likely drive him to the brink so to speak. He could feel the heaviness that was his arousal, his attraction for Jeff in the pit of his stomach and fought to ignore it through his shower, changing the temperature of the water.

Jeff showered as quickly as was possible for him, jumping out he made his way into his room, clutching the towel around his waist he knew he was going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the day. His assistant, despite being gorgeous had a habit of sleeping through his alarm just as Jeff did his and despite that Jeff didn't have the heart to fire him. Why? Partially because he was excellent at his job other than that; partially because he was fucking gorgeous despite his shy nature.

"Shannon I need your help," Jeff bellowed, feeling petulant and childish, mostly just because he could. He knew it was stupid, he knew his dad would most likely cuff him one upside the head for that tone of voice and the attitude he had when he didn't get things the way he wanted them.

Clambering out of the shower Shannon wrapped his robe around himself and quickly made his way into Jeff's room, not wanting to keep him waiting when he was clearly so impatient and in such a sour damn mood. It got to the point where some days Shannon was happy to do pointless errands for the other man because he could be such a pain in the ass.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked once he'd reached the room, his voice coming out choked when he realized that the other man was in fact only wearing a towel. He could forgive Jeff anything if all he wore most of the time was that towel. In fact he would do anything to get Jeff to wear only a towel, permanently, professionalism be damned.

"I need you to call the people who are responsible for the photo shoot and ask them if I am to dress for the occasion or if they have something in mind for me as far as wardrobe goes," Jeff told him, sitting down on the bed he began drying his hair, propping one leg up he didn't seem to realize or care that the movement caused his towel to slip open slightly, revealing part of the delicious V of his hips.

Shannon stared, completely open mouthed frozen in shock he breathed deeply a few minutes before grabbing Jeff's itinerary off of the nightstand and heading into his room and slamming the door shut between the two. He made his way to his bed and dialed with a shaking hand, not caring what his employer thought of him for his behavior or if it would get him in trouble. If he spent another second in that room with Jeff he was going to find himself in a world of trouble and that was one of the certainties in life.

Jeff gaped at the door, slightly surprised as he'd not seen Shannon react that way to anything in the short time he'd known him, "Good god my assistant is completely fucking crazy," He murmured to himself before he unwrapped the towel from around himself and wiped away the moisture on his chest and back, pulling on a t-shirt and boxers he waited, lounging on his bed to get an answer from Shannon idly studying his nails and wondering if he should repaint them or if they would at the photo studio. He was horrible at doing his right hand and all of a sudden he laughed out loud, realizing that he'd not only nearly exposed himself to Shannon but that he was turning into a complete diva. "Next thing you know I'll be asking people to drop rose petals into the toilet before I take a piss." He laughed again softly, shaking his head and settled for turning on the television.

JNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNH

Shannon was beginning to question his own sanity at this point, wondering what the hell he was doing standing off to the side, watching Jeff get photographed like _that_. He could barely believe his eyes even as they feasted on the expanse of flesh. What had been explained to them once they had reached the studio had made even Jeff blush and Shannon thereafter as he watched the shoot taking place. Evidently there had been a plunge in females watching the show due to lack of storyline that truly interested them, lack of good female wrestling and according to the female photographer who thought she was the next Annie Leibovitz there was not enough flesh.

It wasn't really up to Shannon, but if it were he would say that the McMahon's had become certifiably insane, all in one night. That's all there was to it and he didn't even know what to say because it was required for him to be there as well so that Jeff wouldn't get uncomfortable due to it being an all female staff except for, oddly enough, in Shannon's mind the male makeup artist. He was a liberal guy but there was something up there and he wasn't quite sure what it was, well, he knew exactly what it was.

Shannon didn't like the way the woman was pawing at Jeff like she was a tiger and Jeff was her next meal. He wanted to be the one moving the sheet away from that tanned, smooth flesh. He wanted to be the one to kiss a trail along Jeff's flesh, he had wanted to do that to Jeff that very morning but he'd run out before he could. Why? Because he was worried about professionalism…Jeff flirted with him at every opportunity he could get.

Who gave a damn about professionalism? He certainly didn't right now as his eyes raked once again over Jeff's almost nude form. It was hard to resist, almost impossible. He stood up from his seat which he'd sunk into when realizing he needed desperately to do something about what he was feeling and raked a hand through his hair. He needed to get out, but he couldn't leave quite yet until Jeff was finished the shoot otherwise the older man would throw a shit fit.

"And that's a wrap!" The photographer declared in an over the top, whispy wanna be Marilyn Monroe type voice, her red hair flying as she headed to the bed shaking Jeff's hand once she got there. She dropped a card with her phone number on his chest and grinned like a cheap whore, "Call me if you ever want photos taken without the sheet."

Jeff barely contained a shudder of revulsion at her words and tore up the card the minute she was out of sight, sitting up in the bed he wrapped the sheets tightly around himself. "Remind me to take these with me so I can burn them, after I take a shower hot enough to melt the feel of that woman off my skin," He told Shannon standing up slowly.

Shannon nodded automatically, having come to realize that this was the response Jeff generally expected from him. His eyes were still drawn to what the sheet didn't cover, his pectorals, his side and the curve of one hip as it slid lower and lower.

"Right," He murmured huskily, licking his bottom lip and nodding once again. Shannon's face felt flushed and he imagined it was almost the colour of a Coke can.

"Are you okay Shannon?" Jeff asked actually sounding concerned for once instead of demanding like he'd been lately. The busier his schedule got the more stressed he became and even he had to admit he'd been treating Shannon like a complete jackass lately, something he did regret and he'd definitely have to do something to make it up to the other man.

Shannon cleared his throat and flushed even more, "Yeah…I was just…I mean I was…" He gestured helpless hoping flinging his hands to either side and nearly hitting Jeff in the face would explain something.

Jeff looked at him like he was losing his mind, apparently the gesture hadn't helped at all and added a degree of insanity to what Jeff must have thought about Shannon in that moment. "Right," He frowned for a moment then a sly grin crept across his face. "I don't suppose you were admiring my svelte physique?" He teased lightly and deliberately allowed the sheet to slide down just a little bit more.

Gathering his courage Shannon nodded, "I have been all damn day," He admitted taking a step toward Jeff and gripping the sheet, tugging at it enough so that the curve of Jeff's gorgeous ass was revealed. "So how about we get through the rest of your appointments and you can take me out for dinner then maybe, just maybe I'll drill you into the mattress later." He smirked, echoing Jeff's own smirk which was quickly falling from his face before turning and walking out.

Jeff stared after him until the door clicked shut then he laughed out loud, hurrying to get ready. If Shannon had just given him that motivation earlier getting dressed wouldn't have been a problem, well until after other problems were taken care of. He only hoped that the normally shy and timid young man would actually take the initiative and do it, but the fire in Shannon's eyes when he'd said those words was permanently burnt into the very core of Jeff's soul that was for sure.

Shannon felt terror grip him the moment he left the room and leaned against the wall, practically gasping for air. He was going to lose his job! He'd just propositioned his boss!

He calmed gradually, there were ways to lose his job. At least this one he would get some enjoyment out of.


End file.
